From Arizona To California
by frostesh
Summary: Serena leaves her home Arizona, to go to California, after getting a call saying she was being offered a job there. She meets this guy, they become fast friends. But all isn't as it seems. Will someone keep them from each other? Or will his past mistakes
1. From Arizona To California ch1

From Arizona to California  
By starvilles  
Chapter: 1  
Email: starvilles@hotmail.com  
web: www.geocities.com/starvilles  
AN: Hi minna, this is an Alternate reality/romance. So bear with me. Hope you enjoy.  
I was kinda in a rush to get this posted. So……..  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.  
  
  
The blond standing at 5'5 looked over the Arizona dessert searching for canyons. "Hey look Firewind. Way yonder I see some canyons." She jumped on her horse, Firewind and galloped to the huge valleys with tall cliffs. The canyons mesmerizing, with reddish brown tints, standing to at least 200 feet tall. When she jumped off Firewind and climbed up the canyon. "Wow" she breathed when she reached the top. The sight was marvelous you could even see more valleys. The wind blew over the dusty, earth dirt, sweeping some on her jeans. In the distance she heard a vulture crow, meaning it was bout to feed off of its prey. She laughed when she saw a prairie dog scramble onto her feet. "Hello. Don't worry that vulture is far away from here. It won't harm you. You know what you look hungry." She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the cracker pack and drew one out for it, and gave it to the prairie dog. "Don't you think it's beautiful out here? Its so serene, peaceful and dazzling." The prairie dog squeaked in reply. She sat down at the edge of the cliff and looked out. The sun was beginning to set. She stayed a while longer enjoying the peacefulness. "Well I have to go now." She said looking at the prairie dog. She petted its head and started to climb back down the mountain, back to her horse. Stroking the horses mane while she put on the saddle. She jumped on, and yelled out "Yeehah" before galloping the 15 miles back to town. Strands of hair blew in her face, the wind whispering her name.  
  
Serena shuffled with her keys until she found the right one. She opened her door and threw the keys on to the little table beside e the phone. She was startled when the phones ring sliced through the air. "Ring, Ring," it went again.  
  
"Hello" she sighed.  
"Hello, is Miss. Serena Lean here?"  
"this is her speaking. What can I help you with?" she asked shifting the phone between her ear and her shoulder. She picked up her mail and started shuffling through them.  
"This is Villows Architecture we have a job opening for you."  
Serena dropped the mail in shock. Villows Architecture paid a lot of money thousands a week and sometimes even millions. "Really?!?!" Serena screamed. " I mean really?" she said straightening her voice and sounding professional. "Yes. I realized your area code wasn't from here. This job is in California. I hope that won't be a problem?" the guy on the other line asked. Serena heard snickering on the other line but dismissed it. " Oh… Of course it won't be a problem. When does this job start?" " She asked. " In 2 weeks. We hope to see you there have a nice day." She heard a clock not the other line. She hung up lightly. 'I can't believe I got the job' she thought. 'But that means I have to leave Arizona my home place my serene canyons and Firewind.' She frowned. ' How am I going to tell Aunt Clara and Uncle Billy. I'm all they have now.'   
  
Serena's parents died when she was 13. They had died from a disease she couldn't quite remember. A tear fell down her face. Even to this day it still saddened her. She was supposed to be strong. That was her parents last wish to not grieve over them. For they would always be in her heart. She was put into an orphanage and then adopted by Clara & Billy Lean. They were the nicest in the world they excepted her. And she adored that. They accepted her for who she was just like she excepted them. She wanted to call the mom and dad. But they refused saying that aunt and uncle were better for they could never replace her real parents.  
  
The next day she made a visit down to her aunt and uncles house. "Serena, my dear. How are you. Your Uncle is out in the back." Welcomed her aunt. "I'm fine." " Come in and have some cookies. They just came out of the oven." She looked at her aunt same old same old. She was still sort and a little round, hazel eyes and light brown hair with a few string of gray. That women n had a heat so big. She loved everyone, she brightened everyones day, for she was always cheerful. " Auntie I have something to tell you." "Sure dear what is it. You can tell me anything. You know that right?" Her Aunt was always the sweet loving kind even at this age. "Yeah well you see… I gotajobofferinginCaliforniaandijhaven'tdecidedtotakeityet." Serena gushed out quickly. "Whoa slow down deary. Well if you want he job take it. Don't let your Uncle Billy and myself keep you back. We can manage ourselves." "But." Serena began. "No buts take the job we'll manage." "Are you sure." "I am positive." Her aunt said smiling.  
  
The evening went fine a few tears shared but other than that they tried to forget the fact that Serena was leaving. "Bye you guys. Take good care of y'all selves, you here me." Serena said though tears. " You too sweetie pie. We'll miss you." Her uncle said hugging her. Serena walked back to her raggedy beat down car. She started the engine she looked in her rare view mirror only to see her aunt waving a hanky in the air, still in her homemade dress, with an apron on, and a tear on her cheek. Serena wiped away a tear from her face and drove off. 


	2. From Arizona To California ch2

Title: Arizona to California  
Chapter: 2  
Author: StarvilleS  
Genre: Comedy, / Alternate Reality/   
Rating: Pg- Pg-13  
Email: starvilles@hotmail.com   
  
Hi everybody. So for those who didn't email give me a buzz and tell me how you liked chapter Please????? Darien appears in this chapter. Just letting all you crazy Darien fans. Right now I'm working on some other stories:  
  
Silent Night/ Adventure-  
Kingdom in Ruins/ Fantasy-Adventure  
My story of Atlantis-  
  
That's pretty much it. I have some other stories that um, you can read but they're not Sailormoon fanfics. That's pretty much all I have to say. Bye.  
  
  
  
Arizona to California  
  
  
Serena picked up her luggage at the luggage claim. She walked out of the airport, and breathed a "Wow" it really was a sight. She looked around as the warm California breeze blew past her. The scent of sea water was strong in her nose. She turned around and facing her about 34 yards away was the beach, she smiled. Later she would go and have some fun but as for now she needed to get to the hotel and drop off her luggage.The place was very crowded, she noticed walking over to the bus station. Serena looked at the paper which she had scribbled down the name and address of the hotel. But she still couldn't remember what bus to take. She looked around, shielding her eyes from the suns bright rays, for someone who might be able to help her.   
  
A lady stood by the bus stop she wore a really short jeans and had a pink tank top showing off her belly button. She wore her hair down, blonde hair reaching her mid back and had a lollipop in her mouth. 'And I thought I underdressed.' Serena thought quietly.  
  
Serena dismissed it and looked down to her clothes she wore a white tank-top, short green jeans, And white boots that reached above her ankles. She had a choker on and she wore her hair in a French braid with a white fabric hair band.   
  
Serena brushed her bangs away from her eyes and went up to meet the girl. " Hi um, do you know where this place is ?" Serena asked her pointing to the name of the hotel on the paper. The girl turned around. "Names Valerie." She said coldly, eyeing Serena up and down and putting her hand on her hip.  
"Yeah, my names Serena. So DO you know where this place is." She asked again. " No I don't. And IF you hadn't noticed I was like, talking here." She said pointing behind her, where two cute guys stood. One with midnight hair and azure eyes the other, who she was flirting with before, with sunshine hair and hazel eyes. They were both looking at the conversation amused. "Sorry." Serena said. "Whatever" Valerie replied, annoyed. She turned away at went back to the blonde haired guy she was talking to. The one with blonde hair smiled at Serena. Serena smiled back, Valerie looked behind her to Serena and scowled. Valerie put her hand on the guys face and turned it back to her. She then leaned in towards the guy and whispered something in his ears and then pulled back out and ran her hand against his face. Then she pulled out a pen from her purse and took his hand and wrote, what Serena guessed as her phone number. Valerie then stepped onto the bus but as she was on the steps she blew him a kiss. Then got in as the bus doors closed behind her.   
  
Serena scoffed at that scene. A tap on Serena's shoulder snapped her out of her state. " Hi, I'm Mina" A girl with blonde hair and a summer dress said. " I, uh kinda over heard your conversation and Valerie can be a real…" she raised her hands a little and went "Uhhhggg" "I think I know what you mean." Serena laughed. "I'm Serena." She stuck her hand out and they both shook hands. "So do you, by any chance know where this place is?" Serena asked hopefully. Mina took the piece of paper and read it. "Yeah….lets see, um you see that bus over there with the advertisement for Burger King?" she asked. Serena nodded her head. "Ok, well you wanna take that bus for about 4 stops. It should drop you a block away. And trust me you can't miss it from there." "Thanks." Serena said, smiling. "No problem" Mina said earnestly.  
  
Serena ran to the bus quickly and hopped on before it left immune to the guy who jumped on just in the nick of time also.  
  
Serena took a seat by the window and looked out taking in the sites. She was using a little of her left over cash to rent a cheap hotel for 3 nights until she got her check. The company had phoned her again before she left telling her how much she was getting, and when she had to be there. They also told her that she would get a 1,000 dollar check on her first day. She sighed dreamily.   
  
Her stop came and she got out. The girl was right she could see the hotel from where she stood. Serena rummaged through her purse trying to get out her resevtion ticket. She was immune to the fact that she dropped her wallet.  
  
The tall guy with midnight hair noticed the dropped article and picked it up. It showed no sign of her name or who she could be the only thing he knew was that she was new. And that the way Valerie treated her was unfair. He ran towards her. "Hey" he called out.   
  
Serena could feel someone look at her, which was weird because she was surrounded by people but yet she looked over to this one direction where the guy she saw from earlier stood. She took in his features he had midnight hair, azure eyes, a chiseled face and he was in perfect shape. Like a prince, her dream guy. Was he talking to her? Serena wondered. No way but when he called out 'hey' to her. She knew he was talking to her.   
  
These type of boys might have looked perfect but they were jerks and she knew that for a fact. She had gone out with 3 boys like him and had either been humiliated by them, cheated on, or dumped after the first day. She promised herself that she wouldn't worry herself with 'pretty boys' as her friend Jake liked to say.  
  
Jake was her best friend since kindergarten . He was always there for her you know like a best friend should. She remembered a time when she stuck up for him because he took a truck from a bully of theirs in first grade. Quite humorous in fact. That's how they had met…. He went to Michigan after high school to study for his medical degree.   
  
She returned back to the future where the guy was talking to her. Serena turned around and kept walking. He was probably just calling out to her to make fun of the way 'Valerie' Spoke to her. Serena picked up her pace and continued walking though the crowd.   
  
"Wait up" he called catching up to the girl. He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face him and give him a piece of her mind, but instead got caught up in his eyes. She was frozen as though in a coma and couldn't take her eyes away from his.  
  
"Hi" she said still frozen. "So you that's how girls work today, huh?" he said. "What?" Serena asked in confusion. "I mean I was calling out to you. Playing hard to get huh?" he said giving her a lazy grin. "Anyways," he continued. "You dropped this." He said , handing her the dropped article. "Oh thanks" Serena said receiving it. "What am I that good-looking you gotta stare?" he said still grinning. "Oh, uhm, no" Serena said. "I mean…that didn't come out right. I mean , well you just looked like someone I use to know." She said. "Oh, your old boy friend?." "No, and it wouldn't be any of your concern if it was." She said turning around. "Wait, I'm sorry." He said catching her arm and turning her around. "I'm Darien Carter." Serena looked at him, then with a scowl said "Serena Lean." "Pleasure to meet you." Darien said.   
  
Serena froze for a moment, he looked like someone she knew because he was Jake's older brother. Jake Carter. Why hadn't she realized earlier. Just to confirm her thought she asked "You wouldn't happen to know Jake Carter, would you." She asked. "Yeah in fact I would. He's my brother. How do you know him." He asked with suspicion. "Tell Jake I said hi." Serena said. She hadn't noticed but while they had been talking they had reached the hotel. She slipped inside the hotel, and leaving Darien outside in confusion.   
  
To be continued…………………………………………… 


	3. From Arizona To California ch3

Title: From Arizona To California   
Chapter 3  
Author: StarvilleS  
Rating: PG-13   
  
AN: Hi everyone, i'v been busy lately, but i had to write more, for who ever is out there reading.   
I just want to thank those people who reviewed my story. ANd i have a lot of the fan- fiction in my journal. I just have to type it up.  
So I , hopefully, will be able to get most of this up. hehe , plus i have a 3 day weekend sooo, i should be able to.  
Any wayz on with the story.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon , as u know. I'm broke, pennyless. *sigh*  
  
From Arizona To California ch. 3  
  
  
  
"What??" Jake asked. " I said, do you know Serena Lean?" Darien yelled into the phone. His brother was at a dorm party and obvioulsy the music was to loud. "Ouch, lower your voice, please." Jake said. "Well oviously you couldn't hear me before." Darien argued. He looked into his watch and tapped his foot impatiently. he had been in his car waiting for Jake to pick up the phone and finally when he did he wasn't anserwing the question. "Yeh i know her. Why do you ask?" jake asked. " Well i met up with this girl today. And we were talking, and then she mentioned, uhm, something like , Say hi to Jake." Darien anserwed. "Ohh, you don't remember her?" Jake said. "You obviously dont, shes the one i kind of had a crush on back in 6th grade." "Ohhhh" darien said , remembering a little. "Look we can talk later but I gota run out and get some beer." "yeh OK bye." Darien hanged up his cell phone and leaned back on the seat. Realization dawned on him. Serena Lean, the one he always saw in pictures from his brother while he was away in military school.   
She was the one who always had a bright smile on her face, and her golden hued hair in the funniest style he ever saw. Almost like Meatballs. His parents had made him go there, saying he was a rebel, always making trouble in the neighborhood and that he had more potential in him than that.  
He remembered when he had first seen the picture of her hair like that he had cracked up and stuck the picture on his side of the wall. But even though he had laughed her smile and eyes and almost everything about her had made him wonder, wonder what it would be like to actually meet her , what her personality was like, even though he already knew, at least from what Jake had told him.  
  
Flash back.~~~~.~~~  
  
"Carter!" Captain Treyoryn yelled. Darien snickered at the name, who in gods name would pick such a name. At least to him it was funny. Darien was 16 at the time. He stood up straight in his blue sweatpants and grey t-shirt. Trying to hide the snicker back he replied "Yes Captain" "Mail!" Treyoryn handed Darien the envelope. "At Ease" The captain said leaving the room. Darien mocked the captain "At Ease" he said in a deep voice. "I'm just an old grouch who can't get a girl if I paid them" Darien said, cracking up in the end, and giving a high five to one of his buds, Pete. Darien sat down on the arm chair and looked at the envelop in his hand. "Whats that about?" Pete asked looking over his shoulder. "I don't know, probably from Jake" Darien said opening the envelope.   
  
He read the letter out loud and checked out the picture Jake mentioned. It was a picture of Serena, her hair in meatballs.  
  
Flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Serena was finally in her room still thinking about the days events. She plopped herself onto the cushy bed in the hotel. 'Wow, what a suprise today was. Who woulda thought i would see Darien. .... I wonder what Jake would think? Geesh i haven't seen in him in ages now.' She plunked down flat on her back and grabbed the t.v. remote. She watched anime, until she looked at the clock. ITs red digits stating that it was 11:51pm. Thinking it better to get ready and get a head start for the morning she took out her formal outfit that her aunt had given to her before she left. It was a pale pink skirt with frilly ends and a white blouse with a collar. She took out her white brief case and white high heels.   
  
8:23am the next morning  
  
Serena woke up with a start she had the worse nightmare. She looked at her clock "Damn i'm gonna be late" she groaned turning over and turning on her radio, a litele loud but she was used to it that way. She rushed out of bed to take a shower, a quick one and brush her teeth. After taking her bath she threw on her clothes and was hoping as she put on her stockings to grab her bagel out of the toaster. just then she heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" she yelled the bagel in her mouth. She tripped on her stockings while she was hopping to the door. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" she screamed as she landed on the floor. The knock was becoming more insisting at the door. She picked her self up quickly and walked over to the door. Serena opened the door to a middle aged lady in a robe with her hair tied up in curlers. Her face was in a big frown and her mud mask was peeling away. The women had an angry nagging look to her and right away Serena knew this wouldn't be good.   
Serena quickly brushed down her hair with her hand, which she knew must have been a tangled mess. "Hello!" Serena said putting on a bright smile. "Yeah, hello. Do you know that some people are trying to sleep still? And with your loud racket i doubt anyone can get any sleep." the lady said. "Theres no one in here but me. My boyfriends not hiding in the closet. And if he was i wouldnt be standing here now," Serena smiled giving her sweetest smile, straining her voice to sound calm. " Dont be smart with me young lady!" the lady scolded. "You have no respect for your elders....." the lady droaned on. Serena drowned her out and remembered why she had been running late before. She ran back inside and slipped on her shoes, pinned her hair up quickly and grabbed her bagel. She suprised herself by doing all this in one minute or less. She hurried out the door and rememberd the lady standing there. " You better turn down your...." The lady was still nagging her !!! 'yeh yeh yeh' Serena mocked "Bu Bye." Serena said closing the door behind her, leaving the lady still standing at the door. The elevator doors opened and Serena got in. 'ahhhh piece and quiet.' she sighed smiling smugly at the closing elevator doors. 


	4. From Arizona To California ch4

Title: From Arizona to California   
Chapter: 4   
Author: StarvilleS   
Genre: romance/ comedy   
Email: scream4bizzare@hotmail.com   
website: www.starvilles.cjb.net   
  
Hi everyone. This is the 4th part to my story. I've been kind of busy lately sorry for not writing sooner. Not exactly sure what I want to put in the next chapter so if you want to give me a buzz with your idea or whatever that would be great.   
Disclaimers: as you know...I don't own sailor moon.   
  
From Arizona to California Ch.4 Serena opened the doors from the hotel. '' Ah fresh air'' she said as she walked out into the blissful sunlight day. 'Now lets see....the job is only a few blocks away from here sooo...There's no need to get a cab' she thought. She started walking down the paved sidewalk. As she rounded a corner she suddenly bumped into someone. Knocking her purse to the floor. "Oh, oh, oh I'm soo sorry." "Its okay" said the person. They bended down to pick it up and ended up bumping heads. "Sorry again" Serena said. She was really starting to feel stupid now. First she almost threw this person to the ground and then she hit him on the head. By accident she reminded herself. She hadn't even looked at his face the entire time she had been too busy trying to get herself together. She looked up at him and gasped slightly. "Darien." She acknowledged. "Serena" he said grinning. He then caught himself before he got too caught up. "So this is how you greet people? You pretend to bump into them? And then drop your purse?" he asked mockingly. Serena narrowed her eyes and started walking. "No wait. So where are you heading?" he asked. "To work" she said not looking at him. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she noted that she wasn't sure where she was going. She fought over the decision to ask him or not. She didn't want to seem pathetic. But she didn't want to be late on her first day either. She looked down and handed him the piece of paper with the address of the office. She really needed to get a map. "Do you know where this place is?" she mumbled still looking down at the sidewalk. Darien grinned. "Uh yeah. I could walk you there if you want?" "Really?" she asked looking up at him. She was caught off gaze when she looked up to see his cerulean eyes staring back at her his lips turned up into a smile. Very nice smile she added to herself. She looked down at his chest instead to keep from melting in his arms. Sheesh even his chest looked good. She blushed to herself and turned away. Serena hesitated before she gave him his answer. "That would be great." She smiled.   
  
They had reached the office building and were standing outside it just looking at each other. "Uh so I guess this is it." He said nervously. "Yeah.." she said back. She turned to go into the office. "Hey uhm…" he began. She could tell what was happening he was nervous. And she suspected he was about to ask for her number or something along those lines. She frowned inwardly. He was Jake's brother! "I'll see you around." He grinned walking off. What had just happened? She asked herself. She almost felt disappointed. Part of her wanted him to ask her for some way to contact her. She was confused to say the most. She turned and walked into the office.   
  
When Serena entered the building she felt hot. Taking off her jacket she said "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" "It must be just you because I know I'm freezing. The air conditioner is so high in here." Said one of the employees. She went up to the front desk and said "Hello. I'm Serena Lean from Arizona. You guys phoned me about 2 weeks ago, offering a job." The secretary looked up from the computer. "No ma'am I'm sorry but we never did that. W haven't had an opening for at least a year now." Said the secretary turning back to the computer and typing furiously. "But isn't this Villos Architecture?" "Yes it is. I'm sorry ma'am. But…." "I know." Serena said, her voice cracking with held back sobs. She had nowhere to go now. She couldn't stay in the hotel. And she wouldn't sleep on the streets. She was alone. This cruel word had taken advantage of her again. As it had always done. Chewed her up and then spit her out. She left the building keeping herself in a calm and cool posture, but when she went outside she ran down the way to the nearest coffee shop she had seen when she had walked to the office. But when she saw a bar right next to it, reading 'the drunk mans pub' she decided to take a look in. She was oblivious to the fact that someone from inside the coffee shop saw her.   
  
Serena opened the doors of the bar and walked inside. She went up to the bartender. He ad a tattoo on his upper left arm, a muscled body, and an earring adorned his right ear. "I'll have two jugs of your strongest beer." "You sure. You don't seem fit enough to drink it." "I'll be fine" she growled. "Okay its comin right up. That'll be 6.50." he handed her the drinks and she took them eagerly. And started gulping down he first one. She had never drank in her entire life unless she was under a lot of stress. And now was the perfect time. A hand rested on her shoulder. She was so shaky she almost spit out her dink. "What are you doing here?" the voice asked. A familiar voice at that.  
  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
cliffhanger…..hmm….well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. Make sure you R&R. I'd love it! 


	5. From Arizona To California ch5

Title: From Arizona to California   
Chapter: 5  
Author: StarvilleS   
Genre: romance/ comedy   
Email: wakka@hehe.com  
website: www.starvilles.cjb.net   
  
AN: Yes I know this took years to get out! *sighs* but I had lots and lots and LOTS of school work to attend to.  
now that school is over, I've got plenty time for this! Finally! hehe, lol.   
  
I want to thank everybody who reviewed and emailed me [THANK YOU!]   
and now on with the story......Oh and I knoooowww the chapter isn't long...but I PROMISE the next one will be *smile*  
  
disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, that belongs to the beautiful and talented Naoko Takeuchi ^^  
  
---- From Arizona To California ---  
  
"Serena what are you doing here?" Darien asked again, a little confused.  
He had seen her from the coffee shop, some minutes ago. And was a little confused as to why she   
wasn't at her job.  
"Darien!?" she exclaimed, steadying herself against the counter of the bar. She turned back to look   
at him, and she saw concern, but as soon as it came it vanished, "My job," she scoffed after she said that.  
"The position was never open. The whole thing was a prank, they never called me, and I never had a job."  
Darien sensed  
the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, the way her words were held back, the way her words at the end would choke up. And he felt her pain.  
He wrapped his arms around her and just held her, as she sobbed quietly into his shirt.   
He placed his head on top of hers and just gently stroked his hand through her hair. Feeling that was the best thing and only thing he could do.  
  
Serena was drowned in confusion as to why he was being so nice to her, and why he even cared, but at this moment  
the thought   
disappeared, she easily detached herself from him and looked down, rubbing at her eyes as she willed the tears to stop.  
She kept her eyes down ashamed to let him see her like this, "Thank you" she whispered. He nodded in reply, but when he noticed her eyes were glued to the   
floor, he gently took her chin and tilted it upward, he looked in her eyes, and gently whispered your welcome, and to his surprise she only blushed and looked back down.   
Darien smiled   
slightly, deciding to lighten up the mood he spoke "Hey how about we head to the ice cream shop next door? My treat." he added, "Is that a smile?" he asked, once he saw the tugging at the corner of her lips. "Why, yes it is a smile." Serena said answering, and grinning.  
  
  
They both sat in the back of the diner, eating their ice cream, some minutes later, and as far as Serena could tell the job and its problems along with it were far from her mind.  
"So, what's with the meatballs?" Darien asked pointing to her hair,   
and leaning back in his chair to relax. "First," Serena started, putting down her spoon "They aren't meatballs, and second.... well.....a lonngg time ago ...before my mother died ,she'd read me   
this fairytale every night   
before I go to sleep, about this princess..princess Serenity, and she use to wear her hair like this too. I remember how I wished my prince would come and sweep me off my feet, just like hers did for her. And we'd live happily ever after." she smiled slightly remembering.  
"Oh" Darien replied. "Yeah, so anyways how is Jake doing?" she asked chasing the awkward tension away. She casually slipped down in her part  
of the booth and layed across it vertically, her head to the aisle as she just lay there.   
Jake? Darien asked himself silently, "Jake's doing just fine. Mums a little disappointed at him, but other than that he's fine."  
"Whys she disappointed?"  
"Decided to skip Kari's graduation and send a post it, wishing her 'congrats' "  
Serena laughed slightly, "Sounds like Jake"  
"Yeah." Darien said  
wearily. Serena looked up at him "Everything's all right with you two ,right?" she asked a little concerned, the laughter gone from her face. "Yeah, of course. Why?"   
Serena relaxed back in her spot, and let her head relax comfortably on the seat, she smiled, again at lax "No reason, just wondering."   
She closed her eyes, trying to sense why she was soooo calm, and she started rewinding back to the previous events of the day, she stopped herself, promising   
not to reminisce right now. Now wasn't the time.  
They stayed like that for awhile, gathering there thoughts, relaxing to the comforting air.  
  
Serena lay there, staring back at the ceiling, listening to the soft clatter of the dishes being made, the busy chatting, the soft music  
wafting through the air.  
And as she listened to the song it all was so true  
  
Been sent down here to be guided  
only to be tricked into this evil mans plot  
his game, his track, and now I only wish  
I could turn back the time  
  
turn back the time.....the time....  
  
She listened as the song finished. "Serena?" she could now hear Darien calling for her. As though he had been, but only she had drowned him out. but by no means on purpose. "yeah?" she asked, now looking back into his cerulean gaze.   
"So what do you plan to do?"   
She knew what he was talking about, and she knew he didn't want to bring it up. It was a topic they both had been trying to  
avoid. But at last   
all things had to be encountered, and now was the time to cross that bridge.  
"Well...I'm not sure, I cant afford to spend another night in the hotel,  
I guess....I guess I'll just have to take that return ticket and head on back to Arizona..." She sighed deeply.  
Darien looked on, he knew she didn't want to go back empty handed, her Aunt and Uncle, would be a little disappointed, and she wasn't ready  
to approach that. So he did the only thing he could think of....  
"Serena, I know how you feel, and I was wondering, perhaps if maybe you needed a place to stay? Cause you could stay be my, ...that is until, you   
know, you find a place." he rushed out, placing a hand behind his neck in an embarrassed sort of way.  
"Do you mean that?" Serena asked, her hopes raising. As she looked at him excitingly. "Yeah I do." he said   
with more confidence this time, smiling back.   
Serena was at lost for words, "I...I....." she leaped up from her seat and crossed over to him and hugged him tightly "Thank You! So much." She smiled up at him, brightly.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know!!! it was Extremly short! but the next one will be longer , pinky swear.   
n e wayz, let me know what you thought about this SHORTchapter. kay? R&R please!! 


	6. From Arizona to California ch6

From Arizona to California  
  
By: Starvilles  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
Genre: Romance/ Comedy/ Alternate Reality (-0- Yesh it's an alternate)  
  
Email: C_genome@hotmail.com   
  
Website: http://www.guided.cjb.net  
  
November 24 2002  
  
  
  
AN: *opens the creaky door into the fan-fiction world* It's been ages...I wonder if anyone is still reading this? I got an email a few days ago, that's right an email not a flame =D and it was about how I should continue this, my friend has also been urging me to finish, lol. Thank you guys for the emails and reviews! Keep them coming! Hehehehehe. My email box is quite empty and I do reply back to all my emails.   
  
I'm pretty known for short chapters, *cringes* I'm sorry. I have started another fan-fiction called "Oaks Gleam" Check it out, please! Its one of those ones where I actually know the ending, lol. I have it all planned out. This one is coming into perspective still, I changed a lot.   
  
Alright well I'll stop with the notes and start the story, write me you guys! ^__^ OOh and happy holidays!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.   
  
  
  
"I lived my life in winter...and then you brought the spring" – Randall Wallace/ Pearl Harbor  
  
  
  
--From Arizona to California--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena sat her bags down and looked at the apartment. She smiled inside, taking off her shoes at the door to be courteous.  
  
  
  
"I know it's not much." Darien laughed slightly putting his hand behind his head.   
  
(AN: sweat drop moment)  
  
Serena smiled at him, "It's awesome."   
  
  
  
The carpet brushed against her feet as she walked over to the couch and sat down, patting the cushions for its softness and leaning back.  
  
The apartment was one of a typical twenty year old male. Motorcycle magazines lined the coffee tables, shirts littered the couch and coffee mugs and dishes flooded the sink.  
  
Serena smiled as she observed the apartment. "This is quite cozy." She murmured still looking around the place. Darien shrugged, kicking off his shoes and sitting next to her on the couch.   
  
  
  
The area was completely non-stressful and her mind started drifting off into a comfort zone. "I hope you don't mind if..." She began, being cut off by a yawn "fall asleep on your couch." She murmured, her head dropping softly on his shoulder. He smiled as he watched her head off into a peaceful slumber, he brushed her hair softly from her face and didn't blame her for being tired as she had, had a busy day with her job and all the other events. He smiled again.  
  
  
  
Serena awoke to a dark room and looked around confused unsure to where she was, she glanced around the room and found red digits blazing 9:15PM and noticed her bags on the floor.  
  
Then it dawned on her that this must've been the room Darien put her in, she stretched lazily and got out of the bed, the soft blue sheets grazing softly over her finger.  
  
'I wonder where Darien is now..?' she thought to herself blushing after she realized she had thought him so early in her awakening.  
  
She stopped on her way to the closed door and stood still, 'blushing?!' she asked herself, shaking her head in disbelief. She placed her hand on the surprisingly cold door knob, counter to her warm hands and turned the knob slowly, trying not to make too much noise.  
  
  
  
She padded down the unfamiliar hallway, passing what she guessed as Darien's room, (the only other room she had noticed besides the bathroom of course) the sound of television getting louder.   
  
She looked over to Darien on the couch, when she had reached there and chuckled behind his back 'couch potato' she thought silently. As she walked closer she noticed something in his hands and tried to sneak up on him, unfortunately doing a bad job for as she moved closer his eyes jolted up to meet hers. "Serena!" he almost stuttered placing the book quickly behind his back.   
  
  
  
She looked at him awkwardly, her brows scrunching up in confusion.  
  
"And what exactly is that behind your back?" She asked, looking over him to see.  
  
"Nothing." Darien replied, but Serena knew it was too big of a lie.  
  
She stepped back and sighed exasperated. "Need a tissue you hentai?"   
  
Darien blanked out for a second before getting it, "No! Of course not! Its...it's not like that."   
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ahhg! I feel like I'm talking to a child here!"   
  
"Is that an insult?"  
  
She jumped on him, trying to get the book from behind him.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Darien asked incredulously, as Serena's hands moved over him.  
  
"Trying to get the--" Serena started, licking her lips in frustration, as she felt something. " –book!" she yelled triumphantly as she yanked it out from behind him.  
  
Darien looked down and then back at her.   
  
"Happy?"  
  
  
  
Serena sat down beside him, smiling at him as she flipped through the pages. "A photo album…of you, me and Jake when we were younger…" She said in awe as she went down memory lane. She giggled lightly at a picture of Jake's face in a pie as her younger self wiped her hands on her plaid blue dress...which she noted she hated by the way but her mother had made her wear it. "I never thought I'd see this again." She looked up at him.   
  
Darien shrugged. Not feeling as silly as he had earlier, as he watched how happy she had gotten watching the pictures.   
  
"Why did you try to hide this?" She asked, still smiling and looking down at the photos.   
  
  
  
"Well...I don't know, I just thought you'd think it was strange," he shrugged. "that I'm still looking back on the past and not on the future as I use to say a lot."  
  
  
  
"I don't blame you for looking back on the past...these were some of the greatest memories I ever had." She said earnestly, smiling up at him and turning the page.  
  
  
  
The rest of the night was spent laughing and sharing memories, of the past. Though not forgetting the future...since the future would shape what happened over the next few years. Serena smiled the most she had in a very long time, and Darien laughed the most he had in a long time. These memories were really ones to be treasured. But in time Darien and Serena would make even happier memories...eventually.   
  
----  
  
  
  
That is all for now, heh. Told you short. I broke my promise when I said it'd be really long. Seems like I just can't write long ones ^^;;  
  
Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll work on the next chapter shortly! Otherwise though keep the emails and reviews rolling!   
  
God bless 3 


End file.
